


Bitten

by AlunaGray



Series: carnivorous castles in the air [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF!Tenten, Dimension Travel, Friendship, Gen, non-chronological drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlunaGray/pseuds/AlunaGray
Summary: Before joining the academy, Tenten dreams of tonfas, famiglia and biting people to death. In another world, she disregards and chalks it down as nothing more than hallucinations. In this one, she does otherwise. This surprisingly changes a lot of things. A Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover story. Non-chronological drabbles. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

When Tenten saw who her opponent was, she was eager.

From the start, aside from the one with the gourd who's so obviously dangerous even a blind man could see it, Tenten had her eyes on the blond kunoichi. After all, the way the Suna-nin held herself was telling - _interesting_ ; someone with plenty of confidence bordering on arrogance yet with barely whispered _lethality_ to back it all up.

It didn't hurt that the girl was a giant folding war fan user. Tenten had always wanted to test her mettle with someone skilled in tessenjutsu.

Sabaku no Temari, although cowed by her carnivore of a brother, was worth fighting.

She's looking forward to it.

Shooting her opponent a sweet smile, Tenten jumped down to the stage - her body humming in barely concealed anticipation.

"Start!" The instructor announced.

Ignoring the way the kunoichi opened her mouth as if to speak, Tenten immediately went on the offensive. Throwing her scroll in the air, she jumped up, pumping her legs with chakra, to summon dozens of kunai and hurl them towards her adversary with unerring accuracy.

She's testing the waters, as one would say - checking if her opponent could wield the giant fan with the expertise it deserved.

When the Suna-nin managed to deflect the sharp weapons with a swipe of her heavy fan, Tenten calmly settled back on her feet and flexed her hands - skillfully manipulating chakra threads to retrieve her fallen weapons.

In an impressive display of dexterity and control, numerous kunai suddenly surrounded her target at all sides, pointing towards the center dangerously. With a twitch of Tenten's fingers, the sharp weapons swiftly moved towards her opponent - eager for the blood it would shed.

Her eyes flashed purple when the weapons she sent careening towards the opposing kunoichi got masterfully blocked with a huge swing.

"Wao." Tenten purred eagerly.

Retrieving the tonfas hidden on her long sleeves with a snap, she ran towards her unnerved opponent abruptly - baring her teeth in excitement.

"I'll bite you to death."


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**  
  
Tenten started dreaming of disciplining people - or as her dream self called it "biting people to death" - when she was five years old and about to start in the academy.  
  
It was terrifying at first.  
  
After all, witnessing relentless, bloody violence and experiencing a certain amount of unholy glee in proving her dominance with what her counterpart called "herbivores" were unnerving even in the kind of society she lived in.  
  
Normal kids didn't dream of beating people up until they're unconscious, broken or _pleading_.  
  
There must be something wrong with her.  
  
At least, that's what she thought initially until she realized that she would be expected to do something like that in the future.  
  
It was a harsh wake-up call for Tenten. She was just a girl who was starting out in her supposedly heroic and fantastical journey of protecting the village with this so-called "will of fire". She was still enamored with the idea of being a strong and beautiful kunoichi like Tsunade-sama.  
  
A healer.  
  
A protector.  
  
Not someone who took lives and maim people needlessly and without reason.  
  
Not a _monster_.  
  
Without proper context, no could really blame her for arriving to that kind of conclusion.  
  
And Tenten would have stuck to that opinion if not for a particularly memory that changed everything.  
  
A memory where she realized several things.  
  
First, her dream self wasn't a she. Her name, or his name in this case, was Hibari Kyoya and he had a famiglia - a _cause_ and something to _protect_.  
  
Second, even with all his strength and the respect he garnered, he wasn't...he wasn't very _happy_.  
  
It struck Tenten as lonely that even with all the people around him, even if it was by choice, he didn't have anyone barring that weird puffy-haired man and spiky-haired brunet.  
  
They didn't even know who he really was.  
  
It was actually quite heartbreaking when she realized that third and last, there were times when her seemingly invincible counterpart could feel weak and helpless.  
  
He was beating himself up, and other people in the process, when the spiky-haired brunet, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ , slowly died from an incurable disease - an enemy he couldn't really take on and fight against.  
  
Hibari Kyoya only knew how to break things down.  
  
He didn't know he would regret not knowing how to build things up.     
  
It changed Tenten when her dream self thought that.  
  
It made her want to be better.  
  
To be like Tsunade-sama not because of her beauty, fame or legend.  
  
To be like Tsunade-sama because she didn't want to feel helpless when it's her own precious people on the line.  
  
That was the moment when Tenten began to dream a dream that, on the surface, wasn't really that important in the grand scheme of things.  
  
To protect those she called _hers_ and strive for peace.  
  
To be a legendary kunoichi - no, a legendary _person_ of her own right.  
  
(This small - almost unnoticeable change changed everything, and thus the timeline diverged and a new path was made.)


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

The orphanage Tenten lived in wasn't a very nice place.

The food was bland, the place was cramped, and the kids weren't very well-adjusted.

It wasn't very safe either.

Life in Konoha's orphanage was difficult. It was quite dangerous, actually. One could say it's almost deadly with its wardens whispering of monsters and the kids disappearing with nary a protest from their supposed caretakers.

Not that the people were all bad, since there were some decent ones she could tolerate. Like Nono-san, the kind gentle medic who always did try to make them feel loved, or Urushi, who, despite graduating in the ninja academy, usually dropped by to help cheer up the kids from time to time. They're good people even if they had, or would have in Urushi's case, blood on their hands.

The others though.

The others made her blood boil.

It frustrated her how most of the other wardens turned a blind eye on the rampant bullying. Much to her chagrin, some even participated from time to time - especially to that poor blond-haired kid, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tenten understood why some orphans did it. To feel good about themselves. To prove to themselves that they're not powerless or worth nothing. To simply release pent-up stress and frustration because  _why weren't they adopted yet was there something wrong with them-_

She knew that.

Tenten could even say that she experienced the same angst at some point and, if not for her dreams, which brought a small amount of comfort, where she had  _Fon, Tsunayoshi,_   _Kusakabe_ -

Well, she would've given in, to be honest. Hate as she was to admit it since she didn't like the thought of acting like the rest of the sheep.

Scratch that. Tenten didn't like associating herself with  _them_ , in any way or form, period.

Those... _herbivores_ , as her counterpart so eloquently put it, never failed to make her sneer. Cowards, that they were. Practically begging to be beaten - no  _bitten_ , so they would know their place and the  _peace_  could be kept-

But she digressed.

Kyoya-san probably wasn't a very  _good_  influence but to her defense, Tenten was an impressionable child.

It just became a habit at that point.

To get back to the topic however, what Tenten couldn't comprehend was how the wardens could be so despicable.

It's their  _duty_  for kami's sake - their  _responsibility_  to take care for each and everyone of the children. Granted, Tenten could see why they couldn't guide  _everyone_ , since the caretaker to the children ration was horribly screwed, but the least they could do - for the sake of common decency - was to set a good example for the children.

It's not as if they weren't  _paid_  to do their jobs. Why couldn't they try to make it better? Tenten would gladly do it for them if she could and she  _did_  try her best without resorting to the special kind of violence Kyoya-san dished out, but...

It's not working.

Who would listen to a five year old after all?

Tenten sometimes wished she could just slapped them all in the head to keep them all in line, but people here weren't so easily cowed by flashy displays of violence. She  _could_  do it without alerting the caretakers, since fighting came easily - almost instinctively but she wouldn't risk it.

She knew what happened to those who stand out. She's young but she's not a  _fool_.

Tenten couldn't get away with acting like Kyoya-san because she didn't have the sufficient backing to do so. Tenten's, for all intents and purposes, a poor, no-name orphan.

Easily replaceable.

Easily taken with her case, if there ever was one, neatly swept under the rug.

Look at what happened to Kabuto-nii, one of the few she allowed herself to get close with. Partly because of the aching resemblance he had to the people she dreamed of, but mostly due to the fact that he's very hard not to like. Tenten had noticed that Kabuto-nii, in his own subtle way, always tried to make the lives of the other orphans easier - even to those who undeserving of the gesture.

He's also talented medic. A fast learner with the capability of climbing through the shinobi ranks easily. After graduating from the academy a year ago, he promised her that he would come back.

He didn't.

...Or he  _couldn't_.

Tenten knew it wasn't of his own accord because, even though he's sneaky and underhanded, she knew that he cared for her in his own way.

There's something wrong with Kabuto-nii's situation and the whole system of this orphanage, in general.

Something twisted, convoluted and very...bitable?

That probably didn't sound right but Tenten suspected that someone high-up probably orchestrated it all since no one's objecting. She had a sinking feeling that if it wasn't resolved immediately and nipped in the bud, Kabuto's going to end up in a drastic situation in the process.

Tenten knew she couldn't do much but she had to try.

She couldn't live with herself if she did otherwise, and looked the other way just like everybody else.

Tenten's a  _carnivore_ , after all.

Or at least, she hoped she was.

She just had to prove it.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

When Tenten heard a familiar loud purr, she stopped in her tracks and smiled at the cat walking towards her brightly.

She was doing her usual walk around the village - to get away from the orphanage and its stifling atmosphere to roam free in the the territory she would one day call  _hers_.

Hers to discipline. Hers to develop. Hers to  _protect_.

Konoha is Tenten's Namimori.

The adorable feline has been accompanying Tenten from time to time and she got used to it. She tried to be wary at first - since the cat couldn't possibly be normal when it managed to routinely track her down even when she tried her hardest to hide from it - but Tenten was weak in face of stubborn, adorable persistence the cat dished out. She kept her guard up for a few more days, before giving up and letting the animal do what it wanted.

The cat had gave out a particularly smug aura when that figurative white flag was raised that day and for the life of her, Tenten just found that infuriatingly adorable.

Small animals were always Kyoya-san's weakness.

It wouldn't be far-fetched that Tenten inherited that too - along with the long-list of  _quirks_  the man had.

Kyoya-san was very charismatic after all. An unstoppable force to be reckoned with that Tenten didn't even try to put up a fight against the idiosyncrasies she eventually adopted.

Patting the sleek-black cat rubbing against her leg fondly, Tenten shook her head at the show of affection. Really, if the feline wasn't careful, Tenten might just kidnap it for the sheer cuteness it exuded. She'll probably get in trouble for it, but it would be worth it.

The cat yawned lazily.

So cute.

"I wonder what your name is, neko-chan." Tenten mumbled softly.

"It's Kuro." A kind voice behind her replied.

Stiffening at the sound, Tenten plastered a polite smile on her face as she turned around to the source of the voice warily. It was from a girl. With her brown hair and considerate eyes, she was quite pretty. Harmless. However, even with the easy-going aura the girl emitted, Tenten couldn't quite bring herself to relax.

"Hello." Tenten began. "Is this cat yours..." She finally noticed the uchiwa fan on the brown-haired girl's back and fought the urge to run. "Uchiha-san?"

"Izumi." The older girl grinned. "Call me Izumi."

"Uchiha-san." Tenten ignored the hurt look the girl shot her and continued. "Do you want to have Kuro back then?"

"Uh. No." Izumi faltered. "I was just curious who he'd been visiting. He's my father's ninneko, you see and, recently, he always disappear out of nowhere to come to you." She smiled hesitantly. "I was just curious."

Tenten turned away, ignoring the guilt she felt at snubbing the girl, before continuing grudgingly. "It's Tenten, Uchiha-san. Nice to meet you. I'll be going now."

Tenten proceeded to walk away but before she could, Izumi grabbed her arm. "Wait." The brunette called out.

Tenten bristled and pointedly looked at the hand on her arms. The Uchiha smiled at her sheepishly before letting go. "Do you want to have some dango?" Izumi started. "I bought some earlier and it's too much for me to eat. Uh. We could eat some."

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san." Tenten said as sincerely as she could without meeting the brunette's eyes. "I needed to go to...somewhere. So...I can't." She finished lamely.

Ignoring the way the Uchiha girl deflated, she finally walked away - absentmindedly noting how the cat didn't follow after her this time.

It's...it's nothing  _personal_.

The Sharingan just reminded her far too close to what one of Tsunayoshi's guardians' - Mukuro-san's powers. Although she dreamt that Kyoya-san eventually tolerated the man, Tenten couldn't help but remember the beating he subjected Kyoya-san at first.

It was horrifying.

Tenten could accept Kabuto-nii's Mukuro-like sneakiness, but the  _eyes_  - the possibility of  _one_  was pushing it.

She couldn't quite ignore the sight of the girl's disappointed visage though and the image plagued her thoughts 'til she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Tenten fought the urge to bounce in excitement as a spandexed-man sporting a distinct bowl cut and particularly thick eyebrows smiled at them enthusiastically.

She was with her designated teammates - Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee - in training ground four for the official test in becoming official genin. From what Tenten knew of the man gathered both in her trip in the library yesterday and the information she managed to squeeze out of her jounin acquaintances, Maito Gai was a taijutsu master famed for his use of the eight gates. He was quite a prodigy in his younger days too - only behind Kakashi-san - graduating at the academy at 7 and chuunin at 11.

A fitting match for all of them with the Hyuuga prodigy, the budding taijutsu specialist and well, her, even if it wasn't apparent at first glance. Tenten liked to understate her skills, after all. Even with her marked skill at the academy in shurikenjutsu, her dream of being a weapon mistress in the future wasn't common knowledge. Although it was unknown if the jounin was proficient in handling a variety of weapons, Tenten was sure her skills in close combat would improve under Gai's tutelage.

"My youthful genin, my test is simple." The man began in a deep voice. "All of you just have to prove your worth. Prove to me that you have enough spirit to be my student and be an official ninja of Konohagakure." He smiled encouragingly. "Hit me with all you've got."

Neji and Lee visibly tensed. With her standing between the two, Tenten could tell that they were about to ran forward no questions asked. Probably because both were going to mainly use taijutsu in their attack. However, she wanted to clarify something before they start.

Tenten raised her hand. "Gai-sensei. Is it okay if I use my weapons?"

Gai beamed, his teeth sparkling. "Of course, Tenten." He clapped his hands in a loud boom. "Begin."

With his form blurring as a testament to his already considerable speed, Lee immediately went to find a weak spot and ran around the spandexed jounin eagerly. As he circled around the man, Tenten palmed several kunai and threw them one by one - making sure to avoid hitting her teammate by accident. Gai, in response, simultaneously fend of Lee with his feet and threw the kunai he caught back at her.

Flexing her hand, blue strings appeared in her fingertips - immediately sticking on every weapon hurled back. She proceeded to manipulate them into her side and nodded slightly when she caught the Hyuuga's eyes.

"Hah!" Neji began to attack, making sure to get Gai's attention as he expertly utilized the gentle fist his clan were known for. His execution was excellent as always, Tenten absentmindedly noted. Good stance with strong, terrifyingly precise blows.

Not that it made a dent in the jounin's defense, but she admitted the effort was commendable.

Snapping back into attention, Tenten's brows furrowed a bit as she concentrated in maintaining her hold on her chakra threads. She valiantly ignored the sweat running down her cheeks from the effort and looked for the right time to unleash her attack.

There! Once she was sure that Neji was reasonably far away, Tenten jumped up and brought down her collected kunai on the jounin's head viciously.

"Argh!" Tenten cried out as she flew back several meters when Gai did a strong helicopter-like rotation with his feet that sent her and her weapons flying.

That  _hurt_.

Getting to her feet determinedly, she winced as the painful scratches on her knees sting and brought out the tonfas hidden in her long-sleeves. It was a gift from Izumi - given by Shisui after Tenten passed the graduation test and, although she only had the weapon for a short time, Tenten was familiar enough with Kyoya-san's movements that she's fairly confident she could handle the weapon well.

Tenten waited for an opening as Lee and Neji tried to awkwardly cooperate with one another, before running in and taking a swipe with her tonfas. She used Kyoya-san's favored catchphrase too, because it felt _right_ and she's not one to curb her instincts.

"I'll bite you to death." Tenten whispered - her brown eyes glinting exhilaratedly.

Blocking the incoming punch with her weapon, Tenten lost herself on the familiar dance of combat and moved on instinct - automatically reacting and countering with every move from her opponent. She went faster and  _faster_  - looking for a pattern and taking advantage of any opening when Gai suddenly caught to one of her hand and flung her towards the two boys.

Breathing hard, Tenten forced herself to stay upright and glanced at her teammates. Both of them were covered in scratches and looked as tired as she was - Lee more so than Neji.

"We couldn't give up now." She muttered harshly. She could see the two nod in agreement and as one, they all ran towards Gai - screaming out a war cry.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane." Gai shouted, sweeping all of them with the wind created by sheer power of his kick. Tenten couldn't quite stop herself from rolling in response to the force and lied on her back when the momentum stopped. She coughed and licked the blood from the cut on her lips. Her shoulder was dislocated.

The jounin looked at them in challenge. "Was this all you've got?"

Neji struggled to stand on his feet. "No!" He bit out angrily. "I- I won't give up now.'

"Me either. I- I'm going to pass this test." Lee supported, following Neji's lead.

Tenten just snarled. Scrounging up the will to stand up and continue to fight, she strode towards the jounin stubbornly.

"Yes! This is it. The springtime of youth!" Gai opened his arms as if to welcome them. "Even if you've used every ounce of energy, suck it up and push through it." He bellowed. "Hit me with all your might."

The two boys hit the man first - slapping Gai in the face pitifully. When their hands fell down, the jounin looked at her in question. "What about you, youthful blossom?"

Smiling vindictively, Tenten pulled back her arm and, with all the meager chakra left on her body, reinforced the punch she sent to the jounin's stomach.

Neji and Lee could only look on dumbfoundedly as Gai fell down with a thump.

"You all passed." The man choked out after a few seconds of silence.

Tenten beamed and allowed herself to  _finally_ collapse into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I started another story again but let's blame this on the awesome video of Tenten's moveset in Ultimate Ninja 4 PC mod. Tenten's so BAMF there that I can't stop myself from writing something about her lol. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
